Second War Second Chance
by Luanne
Summary: Continuation of Starlit Sanctuary - that must be read first!! This story deals wih the Second War and it will be an adventure with fighting, suspense, saddness and yes - romance.
1. Telling the Truth

A/N: Here's my continuation of Starlit Sanctuary- set much later in the year though. Please R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny looked out the Common Room windows at the pouring rain. Her vision was horribly blurred due to the large amount of streaking on the windows from the rain and the most she could make out was Hagrid's cabin. It looked very lonely, sitting out there among the large grounds. With a sigh Ginny slumped down in one of the overstuffed armchairs scattered all about the room. She was exhausted. This year had been hard for her, what with O.W.L.S on the way, Qudditch practice - she had been chosen as a Chaser - and all the extra meetings of the D.A.  
  
Thankfully, they had not disbanded as they had been ordered to under Professor Umbridge last year. Rather they had gotten larger, and they had gone public. Dumbledore and the teachers knew, and they actually encouraged Harry's teachings! Almost all the students were involved with the D.A. now and they no longer had to use the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore graciously allowed them to use the Great Hall - due their large number - and he stocked it with whatever necessities he believed would help them. Ginny's heart swelled with pride whenever she thought about the D.A. It was such a privilege to support Dumbledore this way - being his army. She was so proud of all that were with her, and she marveled at their increasing skills. The group met two times a week, usually Monday and Saturday evenings.  
  
Ginny looked around the room in silence, content to just think and observe. Ron and Harry were to her right, playing chess, and Ron was murdering him - Hermione was next to Ron absorbed in yet another book. Dean and Seamus were sitting on the couch, trying to do some sort of essay, while Lavendar and Parvati lurked nearby, flipping through various magazines. Neville was sitting on the bottom step leading to the boys dormitories, absorbed in a book as well - a Herbology book of course. Luna Lovegod was again reading the Quibbler upside down; oblivious to all the stares directed her way. Ginny smiled to herself, she had really grown to like Luna over the year, and she noticed that Harry had grown quite close to her too, which made Ginny like Luna even more. The reason being that Luna understood Harry in a way that everyone else didn't, including her, and she knew that he needed someone like that.  
  
Speaking of needing people, Harry had been hanging around her more, but Ginny knew his actions were purely platonic. She could tell it was so just by the way he spoke to her. He had this ease about him that she equated with his friendship with Ron and Hermione. And that was fine. Ginny was overjoyed that she was even being included in his life this much, and that she meant something to him! Being considered a dear friend was much more endearing then being considered just the "little sister". In fact, though her relationship with Dean was over - he was now dating Paravati - Ginny had no desire to be involved with anyone, including Harry. She was happy as she was, probably for the first time in her life.  
  
She glanced at the large calendar on the wall - shocked to see that it was pinned on the month of April. She could hardly believe that the year was almost over - only three months, including this one until it was all over! Surprisingly, nothing had happened - nothing terrible anyway. Voldemort had stayed quiet, and not so much as one whisper had been uttered about him all year. The Death Eaters had not been talked about either. No killings had taken place, no abductions - it was like they weren't really there, like that day in the Department of Mysteries had never even taken place! But she knew that it had. They all did, and they all knew that it was only a matter of time until something else happened - something huge.  
  
Not wanting to think about it Ginny stood up, and seeing that the chess game was over she asked, "Can I play?"  
  
"Sure, play Harry though - I'm done for tonight." Ron said.  
  
"Want to Harry?" Ginny asked him.  
  
He was already setting up the pieces, "Only if I get to be white!"  
  
" 'Course," she said and settled in to play.  
  
She lost but not by much. When the game had finished Harry went up to bed, and Ron followed. Hermione and Ginny were then the only people left in the Common Room, everyone else having retired sometime during the chess match. Ginny sat down beside Hermione, "So," she said, "how've you been?"  
  
Hermione set her book down gently, "Fine I suppose - how well can I be with things as they are?"  
  
Now, Ginny knew from experience that Hermione was not usually this depressing. Hermione was normally the one to look on the bright side- to find the solutions. Not the one who sat around and moped. However, ever since last year she had become much more serious than usual, and even quieter. Lately, she had even taking to withdrawing herself into novels - and schoolwork - as if to avoid having to speak to anyone. Ginny tried to talk but at Hermione's first refusals Ginny usually let it drop. Harry let her alone completely - he didn't even try talking about it. Ron, on the other hand, was constantly badgering her about her "antisocial tendencies" until she gave up and screamed at him to go away. This took place frequently - last night had been their most recent row.  
  
Ginny was jolted out of her reverie suddenly by the sound of crying. She looked over at Hermione in shock, "What's the matter?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, which indicated, "I don't want to tell you."  
  
"Hermione come on - you've been acting strange a lot this year. You've been quiet and depressed and you know what - Ron's right, it can't be very healthy." At the sound of his name Ginny swore Hermione cried a bit harder.  
  
"O-Ok" she said, "You really want to know what's bothering me?" she sniffed.  
  
"Yes, Hermione please tell me. I want to help you - I won't laugh or anything I promise, even if you think it's something really stupid - I bet I've felt it too."  
  
"I-I -I can't tell you Ginny -you'd think I'm crazy!"  
  
"Ok then," Ginny said, "I'll just have to guess. I'll name things, and you nod if that's what's bothering you. Is it school? Prefect duties?"  
  
Hermione didn't move.  
  
"Umm. The D.A.? You know - V-V- HIM?"  
  
Hermione nodded a bit, "Yeah -but there's more to it." She said, her tears subsiding.  
  
"OK," Ginny tried to think of things that tied in with all that, " Oh! Does it have to do with Harry? Or Ron?"  
  
"Yes -stop." She said.  
  
"Ok, well now I know that all this has to do with the D.A., Ron and Harry, and well -HIM." As much as Ginny wanted to she still couldn't say the name out loud, "Well, come on, tell me."  
  
Hermione took a breath, "It's just -I'm really scared. Ginny, I know something is going to happen soon - something huge, I can feel it -I just can. And then what if something happens to you - or Harry -or Ron?" She said Ron's name shakier than the others, something Ginny found suspicious.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This isn't just about the pending war is it? Because you know, everyone feels like this -I certainly do - and to be blunt, nobody else is sitting here crying about it. I've always seen you as stronger than all that -no -this is deeper isn't it? This has to do with Ron doesn't it? Hermione don't lie to me - with the way you just said his name, I'd say this has got a lot to do with him - doesn't it?"  
  
Hermione looked on the verge of tears again, "Fine!" she cried, "Fine! It does have something to do with him -happy now?"  
  
Trying as hard as she could not to laugh at Hermione's sudden angry outburst, Ginny pressed her a bit further, "What? What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"It's just - Ginny, I HATE fighting with him so much. It's just like third year, when all we ever did was fight about Scabbers - I don't want to repeat that again. And I hate yelling at him like that - you don't see his face - I do. You don't see his eyes either! And I can see it in his face how much I hurt him every time I yell, his eyes turn such a sad gray color- Harry leaves me alone, why won't he?"  
  
Ginny was surprised. She had always thought Hermione felt more for Ron than she let on, the same going for him as well - but here she was, crying, and practically admitting it to her -his sister! Ginny knew she had to say something, so she thought up the most comforting thing she could think of, "Well, Hermione, Ron only does that because he cares about you -a lot." There, that was nice and general, yet, the a lot added some emphasis Ginny concluded.  
  
"So?" Hermione scoffed, "You and Harry care about me too, though Harry never says it -well actually neither does Ron - but you two don't bother me! I don't get it! I mean does he want to fight or something?"  
  
"No, I'm sure he doesn't." Ginny smiled, "Don't you know that's just how Ron is? He got that from Mum I think. He's very protective Hermione - you saw how he was with that letter Dean wrote me remember? And he doesn't like seeing people unhappy -especially you."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. She seemed to be speechless.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny reached out and took her hand, " I think what you're going through is perfectly normal - and I think you should tell Ron."  
  
"Tell Ron what? Ginny, what are you on about?"  
  
"You should tell him how you feel. I know you feel more than friendship for him Hermione, otherwise you wouldn't be crying over him!" Before she could jump in Ginny continued, "And that's fine -really! Frankly, I'd rather him be with you than any other girl in this whole school! And, things being as they are -I think you should tell Ron how you feel about him - who knows how things will be around here in a few days? And," she added trying to be funny, "We both know Ron's a bit thick."  
  
"But- but -you never told Harry!" Hermione cried out.  
  
"Yes, because he already knew, thanks to my wonderful brothers - and my stupid singing card - AND, telling him would have been useless seeing as he didn't feel the way about me as Ron does about you."  
  
Hermione nodded, she seemed to have come to an internal decision, "All right then, " she sighed, "If you think it's best I'll do it."  
  
"Good girl!" Ginny said and hugged her, " I do think it's best -because Hermione I really do think that he cares for you."  
  
Hermione returned the hug and then got to her feet, not saying a word about Ginny's last sentence, " Oh my -it's two o'clock!"  
  
"Oh damn! I've got a Charms test tomorrow!"  
  
"And you didn't study!" Hermione looked scandalized.  
  
"Well, sometimes my friends have more pressing issues I need to attend to." Ginny smiled and made her way up the stairs, "Coming to bed?"  
  
"Not just yet. I have to - think. Ginny?" Hermione called after her.  
  
"Yeah?" She said turning around from the top step.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." And then she was gone.  
  
Hermione settled herself down on the couch, placing one of the pillows behind her head. She lay down on her side, her legs slightly bent and curled inward towards her. She lay staring into the fire, trying to think. Maybe Ginny was right; maybe Ron really did feel that way about her. And telling him would be her answer - but it was too late tonight. She yawned loudly, then whispered to herself, "But tomorrow is another day - another chance." And this time she was going to take it.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know, this is quite OCC for Hermione and I'm sorry! That's just how it came out! More is on the way! 


	2. Starting out and talking it through

A/N: Well, here we go.. The confession..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, none of the characters in this story belong to me. I am making no profit from this story. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and Scholastic.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning dawned clear and bright, much too beautiful to only be a Friday. Hermione stretched and turned over - and fell to the floor. She gasped in shock as she lay on her stomach on the Common Room floor. She assumed she had fallen asleep on the couch and had just stayed there all night. Her cheeks glowed red suddenly at the thought of anyone seeing her there - it was still early -maybe not -  
  
"Oh, well -finally awake are we?" Ron laughed.  
  
Hermione raised her head a bit to look at him, then she straightened herself to a sitting position, saying calmly, "Yes -I'm awake - why are you up so early?" While thinking to herself, why did it have to be him here -why?  
  
Ron looked at her with a bit of concern on his face, "Early? Umm Hermione, breakfast is just about over. We've got class in five minutes-"  
  
"WHAT! Why - why didn't anyone think to wake me!"  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
Hermione scrambled to her feet and dashed towards the girls' dormitories - she would never be ready in five minutes. She had to change; she couldn't go in yesterday's robes.  
  
"Where are you going?" she heard Ron yell.  
  
"I've got to change, " She yelled back as she turned the corner to the sixth year's dorm, " but you go on - you don't want to be late too!"  
  
"I've already waited this long!" He said, from somewhere near the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Hermione came flying down a second later, almost crashing into him, but he jumped out of the way and narrowly avoided getting smacked by her large and heavy bookbag as well.  
  
"Sorry!" she said, as he jogged to catch up to her, leaping through the portrait hole behind her, "Why did you wait anyway? You made yourself miss breakfast." She said calmly, as they were walking together now, side by side.  
  
"Well, number one, I didn't miss breakfast, I just didn't hang around. I came back up to see if you were awake -which you weren't. I also grabbed you some toast and the Daily Prophet, don't worry I paid the ruddy owl," he said when she opened her mouth, "and besides," he continued, " I wanted to make sure you woke up. Nobody else was paying a bit of attention to you, and," he smiled, "you were so sound asleep I was a bit afraid you wouldn't wake up at all today." He took a breath, "That was a lot to say at once."  
  
She laughed and took the paper and toast from him, "Thank you so much Ron. You didn't have to do this."  
  
"I know -it wasn't a big deal. Ah," he said as they stopped in front of the Charms classroom, "ready for another day of knowledge and torture."  
  
Hermione let him lead the way in as she swallowed the last of her toast. Just as she sat down the bell rang; Ron then leaned over and whispered, "You're safe and all thanks to me. You owe me one."  
  
Hermione said nothing, but opened up her notebook and started coping down what was on the board. The truth was she didn't know what to say. What he had done this morning had been wonderful and thoughtful - and so unorthodox for him. She was confused as to why he had done it, but she was thrilled all the same. It showed promise, and somehow she felt as if it would make her confession later today a bit easier. At the thought of the said confession Hermione began to feel nervous. She tried to fight back the butterflies in her stomach so she could concentrate, but to no avail.  
  
And that's how it went for the rest of the day. Hermione had trouble concentrating in every class, not just Charms. She was quiet all through lunch, and she didn't even go to dinner. She sought refuge in the library, so she could organize what she would say to Ron. It had to be simple, though that he would understand exactly what she meant, and not too sentimental either - she didn't want to scare him off.  
  
Damn heart, she thought, why did you go and get yourself stuck on someone!  
  
She checked the library clock, 6:30 that meant they had three hours before curfew - it was still light outside and the weather was nice for a walk. She stood up and thought, " Well, it's now or never."  
  
She re-entered the Common Room to find only Ron, Harry and Ginny there, and let out a sigh of relief. Ginny knew what she was up to, and she would help find a way to keep Harry occupied.  
  
"Hi guys." She said as she made her way over to their table, and set down the books she had with her.  
  
"Why weren't you at dinner?" Ron asked in a rough tone, as Harry rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to see another row.  
  
"Oh- I had some homework I needed to get done and the library seemed like a better choice to do it tonight. Besides - I had a big lunch, and a late breakfast." She said smiling at him.  
  
Ron couldn't help smiling back, "Oh, all right then."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, "That was - oh my God -Ginny, Ginny - did you see that?"  
  
"I did," she said giggling a bit.  
  
"So," Hermione ventured, " Anybody want to go for a walk? It's such a nice evening - I can't bear being inside - please?" She looked quickly and pointedly at Ginny, who thankfully caught on by saying, "Oh, I'd love to - but I can't. I've got an Astronomy test tomorrow -Harry, will you help me study?"  
  
"But I'm horrible at Astronomy!"  
  
"You got an exceeds expectations on your O.W.L. didn't you?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Then help me. Please, please - I might have to jinx you if you don't and may I remind you that I cast some of the best jinxes in the entire D.A."  
  
"She's right Harry." Ron said, "you'd better help her."  
  
"Fine .sorry Hermione guess I'm out too." Harry said a bit apologetically.  
  
"Well Ron that leaves you." Hermione said.  
  
He didn't look up; "I really don't -"  
  
"Oh Ron just go for heaven sakes! What kind of friend are you if you let her walk alone! Really!" Ginny cried.  
  
Ron looked up shocked, "All right Gin, if it's such a big deal, I'll go. Though I don't know why Hermione would fancy having me along."  
  
"Nonsense Ron." Hermione said, as Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Ron roared at her.  
  
"Oh nothing.go on."  
  
As she and Ron crossed the portrait hole, Hermione distinctly heard Harry say, "You know something don't you?" But then it swung shut and she could hear no more.  
  
It really was a lovely evening. She and Ron took the path that wove down towards the lake, then out to the Qudditch grounds. They were silent for some minutes, mutely walking side by side, their stride about the same.  
  
"Nice night." Ron commented.  
  
"It is," Hermione said, " I love April - it's never that hot, but you know that summer's on the way."  
  
"Yeah -it is almost summer -thank god! No more lessons!" Ron said enthusiastically, but then he lapsed into silence again. The silence continued for some minutes. Then suddenly, they both turned to each other and said simultaneously, "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
They both laughed and then Ron said, "You first."  
  
"No you."  
  
"Hermione -you."  
  
"Ron, you go .I insist."  
  
"Fine," he took a deep breath, "Ok, what I'm about to tell you has been bothering me for a while now - and I just have to say it. You and I -we're good friends right?"  
  
"Right." Hermione said, hope filling her heart.  
  
"And we -we look out for each other right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And we -well, we -we care about each other right?"  
  
"Right." Hermione said. She couldn't believe it, was this actually happening? Was he going to confess what she was going to confess? She felt a bit dizzy all of a sudden.  
  
"Ok then," He took another breath, "then you agree with me. So, since I'm your friend, and since I care about you, and I look out for you - I -well Hermione if anything happens then - then - yoshoungoanfig."  
  
"I'm sorry what?"  
  
"I said, if anything happens -I don't want you fighting at all."  
  
Hermione felt as if the sky was crumbling around her. This was not what she had been expecting at all. Where had this come from? And where did he get off thinking he could tell her not to fight, "WHAT?" was all she said however.  
  
Ron recoiled a bit, "Well -it's just - I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Hermione was mad -how could he say that to her. She had just as much right to fight as he did. More so she thought, because of her background. The D.A. had been her idea for crying out loud! He had told her it was great! He had never said anything like this before - why now?  
  
"How can you say that? I can't believe you would say that! That - that hurts. What - you think I'm incapable of handling myself in battle? Let me remind that the D.A. was my idea -MINE."  
  
Ron let out a loud sigh, almost like a roar, of frustration, "I KNOW! I know it was your idea! And - you're right. I'm sorry I shouldn't said it. I had no right to. It'd just ---I promised your father and -"  
  
"My father?" Hermione asked, all traces of anger gone from her voice, "What - what does he have to do with this?"  
  
"Ah - well, he made me promise -"  
  
Hermione cut him off again, "Promise what? WHEN?"  
  
"Right before I got on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
Hermione was quiet for moment, "Wait, so that's why you were so late getting on? You said the latch on your suitcase broke."  
  
"I lied." He said simply.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, her eyes begging him for an explanation. Ron was mildly surprised at how different she looked when she was confused. The look she had on her face right now wasn't a look she often wore; thus he decided right then that he liked it. Still, he knew he owed her an explanation so he walked over to the nearest tree and flung himself up on the grass underneath it. She came and sat down beside him, calmly waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Well," he ran a hand through his hair, " you had all ready gotten on the train, and I was right behind you, but then your father held me back. He put a hand on my arm - that was enough to stop me - and looked me dead in the eyes. He said, very seriously too, and I quote, 'Ron, take care of her for me.' Now - I had to promise him, I mean, come on Hermione! And I don't break my promises, no matter what they are- and this one is no exception. So what I asked you earlier - I just figured it was what your father had meant for me to do all along. Don't you think?"  
  
Hermione sat for a long time, contemplating Ron's question. She stared out at the lake, seeming to be deep in thought, to the point where Ron thought she wasn't going to answer him. Then, slowly she began to speak, "No Ron. I don't think that was what my father had in mind - my not fighting I mean. I want to fight, as I know you do, and we will. We have to, for our sake and the world's. However," she turned to look at him, "I think what you've done all ready was what my father had in mind all along."  
  
"What do you mean?" Now it was Ron's turn to look confused.  
  
"Ron, look at all you did for me this morning! If that wasn't taking care of me I don't know what is!"  
  
Ron looked genuinely shocked, "I didn't even think about that! I just figured that was the kind of thing a friend should do. It's all Mum's fault. she insisted that we were raised with manners, integrity, kindness, you know all that stuff." "Well aren't you lucky .those are some of the best qualities a person can have. You should thank Molly."  
  
"Yeah.maybe I should. So umm, are you made at me?"  
  
She laughed, "No, I know you were only trying to do the right thing. But Ron, I will fight I want you to know that."  
  
He sighed, " I know, if it comes down to that I know you will. I will to -one thing you can be sure of though, you won't go out there without me."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Hermione said settling against the tree.  
  
"So," Ron ventured, "wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Oh -that." Hermione faltered. It just didn't seem right any more -telling him what was in her heart. This wasn't the right moment. Perhaps this had never been it, yet she knew that she couldn't tell him now, she just knew it wouldn't be a good idea, " it wasn't that important -really."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it was no big deal, another time maybe?" she said trying to keep her voice aloof.  
  
"Ok then." Ron wasn't going to push it tonight. He felt that they had just had some sort of breakthrough or had reached a new level or something. It was a nice feeling and frankly he didn't want it spoiled by words even if they were hers. So, they watched the sun set in silence and as it sunk below the horizon Hermione shivered slightly next to him. Ron glanced over and realized she hadn't brought a cloak with her and unfortunately, neither had he. He couldn't let her sit there and freeze though - there had to be something he could do. He thought quickly and decided that maybe sitting closer to her would help. But first -  
  
"Cold?" he asked her, as she shivered again.  
  
"Yes, why don't we just go inside?"  
  
Ron didn't want to do that, not yet so he said, "No - come on! Here." He slid closer to her, "Better?"  
  
"N-not really." She said, trying to be nice about it.  
  
Ron suddenly remembered something. When he was younger he had always watched his parents from the kitchen as they sat outside talking and he had always noticed that his father kept his arm around his mother's shoulders, and she never ever seemed to be the least bit cold. Maybe that would work. Silently he slipped his arm around her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, like he had seen his father do countless times, he waited for her to shrug him off or pull away and when she didn't he asked, "How's that?"  
  
She smiled, "Better." And surprisingly she moved even closer to him, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. Ron was shocked - this was new to him. He was fairly certain he had never sat this close to her before, and now he couldn't think of a reason as to why he hadn't. It was nice actually . he felt . happy being with her like this.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, this was certainly new. Ron hadn't ever tried this before, but she wouldn't have minded if he had that much was certain. She really was much warmer now .and she felt - well happy wasn't the word - safe - sitting here like this with him. She would have loved to put her head down onto his shoulder - it was right there just inches from her cheek - finally Hermione decided to just do it - and if he shrugged her off then that would be the end of it. No words would have even needed to be said.  
  
As her cheek dropped softly on to his shoulder, Ron looked quickly at her in shock but said nothing. What was there to say anyway?  
  
"You don't mind do you?" she asked, "It's more comfortable this way." Her tone was a bit sheepish and apologetic all at once and Ron couldn't say no to it. The minutes passed quickly in a comfortable silence that neither had the heart to break. Hermione had been thinking over everything Ron had told her and suddenly a question rose in her mind, "Ron? Why did you say earlier that you didn't want me to fight, when you were actually acting on my dad's behalf? How come you didn't just say 'Your dad' or something."  
  
"That would've sounded weird first of all, and second I made it come from me because if you got mad I would rather you be mad at me than your father. I know what being mad at a family member is like -" Ron's voice took on a bitter tone, "and it's something I wanted you to be able to avoid."  
  
Hermione raised her head up and bit her lip. How stupid could she have been! His action had been so obvious! Percy leaving the family was tearing him and the other Weasley's apart, Molly most of all. It was a horrible thing and her heart went out to Ron for his wanting to spare her that particular pain. She felt as if she had to say something, " I'm so sorry about Percy, Ron."  
  
That was all she could manage; yet it didn't seem to be enough - suddenly acting purely with her heart she took his hand and squeezed it gently as if to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. He glanced down at their hands for a brief second then he looked up into her face, and holding her gaze he laced his fingers through hers and squeezed gently back, "I know you're sorry.. I am too." He said quietly, "It's just - he had so much potential! Percy was so smart and such a hard worker he could have been great you know?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Then -oh then he - he got blinded by his own ambition! He was so intent on bettering himself that he took the words of his employers by heart and believed them. If it hadn't been for Fudge he would still be here Hermione.I would still have my brother, not this mean, rude person who hates the people I love most."  
  
"I know." She said as soothingly as she could, "I know."  
  
"It just.. Hermione I really hate him. I'm serious -do you see what he's doing to my Mum? It's not right I swear that if he wasn't my brother, I'd probably kill him."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, in actuality she wasn't all that surprised. It did sound like a thing Ron would say, say mind you, not do. She sighed a bit; everything was getting so heavy these days. They were so involved with the doings of this world that at times, she felt like the weight would crush her. It was nights like this, talks like this that eased the burden. She began to stand up, and Ron followed suit still holding tightly to her hand.  
  
"It's getting late, we don't want to miss curfew," she said.  
  
"Wait, Hermione." Ron said suddenly. He pulled on her hand and swung her towards him, catching the other hand in the process. They were so close that Hermione could see the sparse flecks of gray in Ron's eyes, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight. Everything I said - everything we said - the depressing things and all that. But I also wanted to say that I'm not sorry that it happened, I think it was good to talk all this out - thanks is what I mean really. Thanks."  
  
She smiled up at him, "No, thank you - you got me to talk and you made me angry too-"  
  
"As if that's new." He said laughing.  
  
"AND," she continued, "you made me think and you showed me that you'll be there if the fighting comes. You know I've been so scared Ron, about all this. I felt - alone, that's why I kept isolating myself in the first place. I thought then maybe I would really be alone and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else. But see, you showed me tonight that I can't do that any longer. So I should thank you for everything. For looking out for me and taking care of me and just - well, just being you. Thanks."  
  
"Wow." Ron said, "I think that was the most praise I've ever gotten from one person, especially you. Why didn't you tell me you were going to say something like that? I would've recorded it! That was a historic moment right there! But seriously," he added when her laughing had subsided, "Thanks."  
  
And with that the two walked back into the castle still hand in hand. They were so caught up in the present night and all that had happened that they failed to notice the fact that danger was looming perilously near - nearer than anyone could have ever imagined. 


	3. The Battle

A/N: The third part.. Finally!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this story or any or story like it hereafter.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron awoke the next morning with a smile on his face, and last night's events replaying in his head. He pushed back the covers and set his feet on the floor. At that moment his entire mood changed. As soon as his feet hit the floor, every happy feeling he had been radiating two seconds ago was gone. It was all replaced with a cold dread that had come up out of no where. He looked out his window and saw that the world seemed to be reflecting his feelings as well, the sky was so dark it was almost black and a howling wind rustled the trees, making them shiver and moan. Ron dressed quickly, wanting nothing more than to leave the empty dorm room. As he opened the door to the boy's staircase a loud yell reached his ears, "HARRY! OH HARRY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING -QUICK!" Ron went running down the stairs, his heart pounding and his mind racing. What had happened to Harry? Who was yelling? What was going on?  
  
His questions were answered as he flew into the Common Room a second later. He surveyed the scene at first like a man watching a dream unfold. Harry lay on the ground, on his side clutching his forehead; his face screwed up in pain. Hermione knelt beside him, saying something, though Ron didn't know what. Ginny was standing to the left, screaming at anybody to get help. It had been her voice that he had heard. Some people scrambled off, he saw Dean and Seamus go yelling that they were going to get Dumbledore. Other students, presumably the first years, were standing, all off to the right in a large group, identical looks of shock on their faces. Then Ron came to and rushed to Harry's side as well. Hermione locked her eyes with his for a brief second, and the look in them told Ron that this was bad - much worse than any of the other times. Harry was as pale as a ghost and sweating and shivering all at the same time.  
  
Hermione cried, "Harry? Harry it's me, Hermione. Ron is here too. Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Harry stuttered, "H-h-h-e's coming."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, though he was pretty sure he knew.  
  
"V- oldemort".  
  
Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as Harry went limp. Ron caught him and sat back, laying Harry down gently, but keeping his head elevated slightly by placing it in his lap.  
  
Ginny had sunk down beside them with a whispered, "Oh my God."  
  
Harry just lay there, his eyes open and unblinking. He had stopped shaking, though he was still pale, "Ron?"  
  
Ron looked down at him in surprise, he didn't know that Harry was conscious, "Yeah?"  
  
"Go get Dumbledore."  
  
"I'm right here Harry." Dumbledore knelt down beside Harry with Seamus and Dean at his heels, panting heavily. Dumbledore, however, did not seem to be winded at all.  
  
Harry started talking at once, "Professor, I tried to block it really, I've been good with the Occlumency but it came without warning. And he wasn't laughing or anything this time. It was the old pain, that stabbing feeling -it was so intense at one point that it felt like he was standing right next to me. I just think it means that he's on his way here -but I could be wrong Professor, couldn't I?"  
  
"You could, yes. But unfortunately Harry you're not. We have been preparing for this day a long time now, and I think it has come. I believe that in the matter of hours Voldemort and his followers will be at our gates." Dumbledore stood up, "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"I need you to assemble everyone into the Great Hall please, go inform all the Prefects .I must speak quickly with the teachers. Ron? Please get Harry down to the hospital wing. Madam Promfey will want to keep him there but she cannot, tell her the situation Ron, as calmly as you can. She'll understand."  
  
"Yes Sir." The two replied together. Hermione went dashing out of the portrait hole with Ginny right behind, since she was a Prefect as well. With the help of Neville, Ron eased Harry to his feet and they too left the Common Room.  
  
~*~  
  
Less than half an hour later the entire school was assembled in the Great Hall, silently waiting for Dumbledore to speak. It was as if they were all holding one collective breath. Slowly Dumbledore rose to his feet, "Students, please -I have an important and dire announcement. I have reason to believe that Voldemort will soon be here, along with his followers," a loud series of gasps and 'Oh no's' were heard, "and therefore I believe he will be looking for a battle. ONE that we are prepared for - thanks to our D.A." Dumbledore beamed out at the students then still so touched that they had called themselves Dumbledore's Army. "I think we can handle this my students, though it may be extremely difficult. I want you all to know that you do not have to do this if you don't want to. There is a safe haven where you can be sent if you wish. By doing this you are all risking your lives - when you don't have to. Now, those who are absolutely sure that you want to do this; are sure that you wish to fight and possible loose your lives in the process - I want you to stand up now."  
  
Not a single chair remained occupied.  
  
Dumbledore smiled out at them again, the emotion in his voice detectable, "Well then, I suggest we all get ready. You will need your wands in top condition - and anything else you think will help you, take it - but be sure not to weigh yourselves down. "  
  
~*~  
  
Harry flung on his warmest cloak and polished his wand quickly. He adjusted his glasses and put a spell on them that Professor McGongall had taught him, one that would make them stay on his face, no matter what. He jammed Sirius' gift into his pocket, the one that could undo any knot and unlock any lock. He wadded up his invisibility cloak and charmed it to make it even smaller and lighter, then placed it in the other pocket. He closed his trunk with a bang, and after saying goodbye to Hedwig he took a deep breath. He felt much better now, after Madam Promfrey had given him that special draught. The pain in his scar was gone -for now - and he was no longer dizzy or pale. The time had come, and he was ready.  
  
Ron stood waiting in the doorway, his hands clenched tightly on his wand. His cloak was open and Harry noticed that he had put on his latest Weasley sweater, which was still maroon. Ron's eyes blazed though his face was pale. Harry noticed that Ron's pockets were empty.  
  
"Ready?" Ron asked him, his voice steady.  
  
"Yup." Harry locked eyes with his best friend, wanting to say something, but he didn't know what.  
  
Ron, however, solved the problem by suddenly grabbing Harry and pulling him into a tight embrace, "Take care of yourself, you hear?" He said as he let him go. Harry managed a small smile, and the two walked down to meet the rest of their classmates. ~*~  
  
Hermione was still up in the girls' dorm, making sure she had everything she needed. The tears rolled freely down her face as she went from place to place grabbing anything she thought useful. Lastly, she tied her hair back tightly and then charmed it so that it would be immovable. With a tearful sigh she kissed a sleeping Crookshanks, who purred softly from his dreamworld, and then ran down the stairs without looking back. She ended up crashing right into Ron, who, on impact caught her shoulders to steady her. She looked up into his face, shocked still from the blow.  
  
Ron noticed the tear stains on her cheeks, and the fresh tears still in her eyes. He was sure what he felt for her at that moment had to be noticeable - he could certainly sense it. Without hesitation he brushed away the tears that had spilled over and said softly, "You don't have to do this Hermione. You don't."  
  
"Yes I do." And with that she flung her arms around him and clung to him tightly, the tiniest of sobs escaping her, "I'm so scared." She mumbled from somewhere near his neck.  
  
"Me too." Ron told her - though he wanted to tell her more than that. He wanted to tell her everything right then - how he felt about her, how much she really meant to him - but he couldn't. It just wouldn't be right. He felt her mouth press lightly against his cheek, and the spot tingled long after she had pulled away and gone to Harry.  
  
Harry walked over to Ron then, with Hermione on the other side, "Let's do this." He said. And with that the three walked out together, Hermione on one side, her tears a mark of courage rather than fear; Harry in the middle with his face encased in stone, and Ron on the other end, looking more determined than ever, his eyes ablaze.  
  
They reached the Common Room and then, as one, the entire student body stepped outside to face the enemy, waiting in the chilly morn for something, anything to happen. Their futures were at present uncertain, though each one of them knew how it could end.  
  
Ginny stood shivering with the cold, her mouth set and her mind ready, "Where are they? Harry said -" But before she could even finish the sentence a blast from far off shot above her head and hit the castle wall, causing part of it to collapse while Ginny ran away to avoid being crushed. Then it happened. Spells came from every direction, multitudes of colors flying all around them. Ginny didn't know where to strike back first - she couldn't see any Death Eaters. Everyone was spinning around trying to find a definite target, but it was no use. Then, from the right, Ginny heard Dumbledore's voice as he clearly called out a spell - and then everyone followed suit. Eventually, Ginny was able to see the enemy, they sprang from the trees, from behind them - from practically out of thin air. Ginny didn't know how many she wounded - or killed - all she knew was that she had to keep going - stopping was not an option.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Ron stood together - though they had lost Harry. At the sound of Dumbledore's voice he had gone running forward, and due to the labyrinth of spells then being fired, Hermione and Ron couldn't follow. Then shot out whatever harmful things they could think of at the seemingly blank space. Then out of no where, Hermione felt Ron's presence leave her side. She heard him gasp like he had been punched in the stomach and she spun around to see what had happened. She found him flung up against the wall, his feet about four feet from the ground. He was struggling with an unseen foe - and it looked to her like he couldn't breathe - like whatever that thing was, it was crushing his lungs and suffocating him. He was pushing at it, but it didn't seem to be moving. Hermione ran towards it with her hands outstretched, hoping to knock it away, but her hands just banged off it. She yelled in pain, it felt like she had just run headlong into the Castle wall. She tried firing banishing hexes at it, but they just came shooting back at her, forcing her to duck. Ron's face was now tinged with blue, and there was nothing Hermione could do.  
  
"Ron! Ron, you can't die -you can't. Not like this. Oh, damn it!" she cried, banging on the invisible wall again with her fists, "MOVE!" she screamed at it.  
  
And then she felt someone touch her shoulder, the hand was icy cold and Hermione jumped. She turned around and came face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Hermione." He said, calmly, "Enjoying my little show." His grin was twisted with evil and it repulsed her.  
  
"You? But - I thought - you're supposed to be in jail!"  
  
"Me? In jail, NEVER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH POWER I HOLD? How could silly little muggle -loving wizards keep me in jail - me! Now, if you don't mind -I was quite enjoying watching him die. However - I will spare him, if you do something for me that is."  
  
"What?" Hermione hissed at him, secretly terrified of what he was going to ask.  
  
"Tell me how I can kill Potter. I know you know. I know you're his Secret Keeper - who else would it be?"  
  
Hermione was shocked. She had no idea how Harry could be killed - except in the same way that anyone could be, and she was not his secret keeper, in fact she didn't even think he had one. Yet, she had to get Ron down from there, he couldn't possibly hold out much longer - THINK YOU IDIOT- she thought to herself, "Ah - well -"  
  
And then just as she was about to spill her lie, Lucius crumpled into a little ball and fell at her feet. Behind him stood Neville, his wand out.  
  
"Is he dead?" was all she could ask.  
  
"No - I just put a combination stun hex on him that's all."  
  
"Oh my God - I can't believe - Neville, you're a genius!" she cried.  
  
"Ron!" Neville yelled as Ron slid to the floor, still blue in the face.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried as well, as she ran and fell to her knees beside him. She explained to Neville what had happened, "Will he be all right?"  
  
"I think so - he just needs to get to Madam Promfrey - she was a tent set up you know, invisible - you can enter only be password, its house of healing by the way." Neville picked Ron up with ease, "I'll take him Hermione, don't worry."  
  
"But, but I-"  
  
"You have to stay here and keep fighting, they need you. Besides, Ron will be back out here soon, you know Madam Promfrey can cure anything in minutes."  
  
"Not anything! Remember last year - Ron and I were both in the hospital wing for days!"  
  
Neville sighed, "Hermione -he will be fine. Trust me - now go!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Realizing it would be futile to stand here and argue - keeping Ron from treatment - and the fact that Neville did have a point she consented. She turned on her heel and ran in the direction of the major fighting, throwing herself into it heart and soul.  
  
"Good girl." Neville commented, "Go get them."  
  
~*~  
  
The fighting went on for hours, and many people on both sides were killed, or horribly wounded. The worst thing though was to be there to watch the death happen. Ginny was a witness to such - the death of Seamus. He was blasted back about ten feet with the killing curse, right into the Castle wall - his head making a sickeningly loud banging sound. Ginny rushed to his side, seeing him lying there, calling, "Seamus! Seamus!" She wasn't all too sure what had happened, she knew however that Seamus was not breathing, and seconds before there had been that unmistakable green light - as realization dawned on her Ginny began cry. And then the wall began to rumble - it was coming down -right on top of them. She screamed and shut her eyes, crouching closer to Seamus. The wall crumbled around them, yet it left them untouched. It was as if a large hand had placed itself directly above their heads to capture any stones that might have otherwise hit them. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, and then with a jolt of panic she realized she and Seamus were trapped! How would anyone find them here?  
  
~*~  
  
As the sun began to sink lower in the sky, Voldemort's forces seemed to be dwindling out, only a handful remained and their shots were wildly erratic and all together hopeless in the effect that they would do any serious damage to anyone or anything. Therefore, Voldemort decided to "take a small break to refresh his side of the war - and let the others sit in fear". So, calling them all back with the Dark Mark, he retreated calling out to Dumbledore, "ANOTHER DAY SOON - YOU WILL FALL!"  
  
With the enemy gone, everyone stared around in shock, as if seeing the world for the first time. Bodies of friends and fellow students lay at their feet, and parts of the castle lay in heaps of stone. The sky was quickly turning black; it looked as though a storm was on its way. Dumbledore sighed sadly and then announced with the aide of the sonorous spell, "Everyone on the Quidditch Pitch -we must do a head count."  
  
Hermione stood among the mass of people at the Pitch, looking anxiously for Ron or Harry or Ginny, none of whom she saw. "They have to be here!" She told herself, "they just have to!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She spun around at the sound of her name, at that voice that had sounded so much like Harry's. It was Harry's. She embraced him tightly as soon as she could reach him, crying, "Oh I knew you were alive! I knew it!"  
  
"Thank god you're all right." he said, "Have you seen Ron or Ginny?"  
  
She pulled away slightly; her voice quivered a bit, "No - I thought they might be with you."  
  
The light in Harry's eyes died at her words, he said, "They never were. I haven't seen either of them this whole time."  
  
At his words Hermione thought her heart would break. She had never felt so much pain from spoken words before. As if the heavens felt it too, they suddenly opened up and showered them with rain. It was as if the sky was crying for them too, howling with her sadness. Hermione didn't even feel the drenching, freezing wetness. All she could focus on was Harry's quiet, " They never were." Oh it couldn't be true, it just couldn't!  
  
They stood hand in hand as Dumbledore read off the names of the students. If they were there they would say here, if not they were either put down as missing, or someone would call out dead. The first time it was said, for someone Hermione didn't know, she jumped at the word. It had come out so easily from the person, so smoothly - it was scary.  
  
Neville's name was called out, and he was claimed as missing, so was Seamus, Ginny and Ron. No one else from Gyrffindor was proclaimed as such, and no one had been pronounced dead -yet. The sixth years, as a total had not lost anybody yet, and only the four were missing. The other grades had a total of 30 dead among all of them-none missing. Still the numbers seemed staggering. Hermione just couldn't get her head around it. Dumbledore then advised them to search for any others, the missing and others who may have just been thought dead. At his signal to go, Hermione and Harry sprinted from the field.  
  
"Split up!" Harry called, and they went separate ways.  
  
"RON? RON!" Hermione screamed through the rain. Fearing her voice would be taken away by the wind, she used sonorous and yelled again, " RON! GINNY! NEVILLE! SEAMUS! PLEASE IF YOU CAN HEAR US -GIVE A SIGN! PLEASE!"  
  
Suddenly, away off where Harry had run a shot of red sparks went up. Hermione's heart leaped as she went running towards them. She past Harry on the way, who followed close behind. They were led to the very beginning of the Forbidden Forest, and there in a clearing the found Neville and Ron. Ron was perfectly fine, but Neville was in bad shape. His leg seemed to be broken and he was bleeding badly from his arms.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Harry had cried upon seeing him, and then, "NEVILLE! What happened?"  
  
Ron explained quickly about the ambush, and how Neville's back had been turned. Ron shuddered as he recalled the details. In his heart he had thought that Neville was going to die, right there in his arms. He hadn't though, and that was something Ron could only attribute to Neville's personal inner strength. He was as tough as nails, and Ron was awed by it.  
  
"He needs to get to Madam Promfrey -NOW." Ron said.  
  
"I'll do it!" Harry said, "I've got my broom to carry him, and besides we still need to find Seamus and Ginny."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron cried, "Ginny's missing!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said as his broom came over and he and Hermione got Neville carefully situated. Once they flew off Hermione flung herself at Ron and hugged him tight. His return was so fierce Hermione thought her ribs would break but she didn't care. She was so happy that he was alive and well, that she could break every bone in her body right now and not feel an ounce of pain.  
  
"You're alive. You're really alive." She said over and over.  
  
"Miracle I'm sure." Ron said letting her go a bit, "I'm so glad you're OK." He said taking her face in his hands, "God Hermione today has been awful."  
  
"I know - but you're alive." She said again, and he laughed.  
  
"Well, you know for a second or two there I wasn't all too sure about it." He shuddered, "I woke up in the hospital tent and panicked because you were gone - everything was white, I thought I was in Heaven -it was scary." As he told this, he realized then that he had to tell her absolutely everything NOW because he didn't know if later he would have the chance.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She said nothing, but grasped the hands he held out to her; "I have to tell you something -important. See I - well I think, I think that I just might be, might be - falling for you -hard." There, he'd said it, and worded it quiet nicely at that. For some reason he had thought that love was too strong.  
  
She stared up at him, in shock. He was admitting this NOW, HERE of all places! But he'd said it, and then she smiled so wide that her cheeks hurt and then she answered him back as if it was the most natural thing to say, "Oh Ron, I feel the same way." She paused and then rushed on, "I can't believe you - I - WE -just said that. After all these years -" she then stopped her rambling, looked up into his eyes and after a moment said, "Did I ever tell you have beautiful eyes?"  
  
During that whole ramble Ron hadn't heard a word of it, he was too happy. The fact that they were alive, together, and that they felt the same way about each other, it was too good to be true. He smiled down at her when she said that line about his eyes, and then without warning to her or to himself, he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Hermione reacted automatically, although she had no experience in what to do next. Somehow, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and her body shifted closer to his. Then, they were torn apart by screams from somewhere - screams of, " HE'S NOT DEAD! DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM! HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was rudely jolted back to earth upon those screams, and he jumped away from Hermione as though he were on fire. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her face was white, "What -who was that?" she whispered to him.  
  
"I don't know - but it sounds pretty bad. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he broke into a run towards the yells.  
  
They rounded the lake and came out by the side of the castle wall; half of which had been blown into bits of stone scattered everywhere. They picked their way through and pushed to the front of the crowd, as they did, Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.  
  
Seamus lay on the grass, sprawled in such a position that seemed he had been dragged from somewhere. He was white, deathly white, and unmoving. Ron wasn't certain, but he was pretty sure he wasn't breathing -  
  
Lavendar knelt beside him, sobbing hard and warding off anyone who came too close. It had been her who had screamed not to touch him. A student Hermione didn't know came close and put a hand out towards Seamus, put Lavendar slapped it away crying, "DON'T YOU DARE -NO ONE IS TO TOUCH HIM UNTIL DUMBLEDORE COMES HERE!"  
  
Someone in the crowd asked if he was dead, causing Lavendar to cry out again, "ARE YOU BLIND -NO HE ISN'T DEAD!"  
  
And then another voice rang out, almost as loudly as Lavendar, yet this voice wasn't as hysteric -yet, "YES HE IS!"  
  
"WHAT? WHO -WHO SAID THAT?"  
  
"I DID!" Heads swung around to face Ginny Weasley, standing at the back of the crowd, her fists clenched, and her chin up. She walked towards Lavendar, people parting to let her though. Ron made a movement to go to her for she looked a mess, but Hermione held him back, "Wait," she said, "Let's see what she says."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Lavendar screamed at her, making no move to get up from Seamus' side.  
  
Ginny said calmly and quietly to her, "He's dead Lavendar."  
  
"YOU'RE LYING - YOU -YOU-"  
  
"I'm not lying!" Ginny said, anger taking hold of her, "Were -were you there when it happened? NO! So how do you know!"  
  
"You- you were there?" Lavendar whispered all rage depleted at her words.  
  
Ginny sighed heavily and rubbed her hands over her face, "Yes. I was."  
  
"How- how did it happen?"  
  
"Avada Kevada."  
  
Lavendar began to sob again, her head down on Seamus' chest now.  
  
"He didn't feel a thing Lavendar, it was instant. He was all ready gone when he hit the wall."  
  
Lavendar gasped, "Oh my God Ginny!"  
  
"Yeah.it - he-" she began to cry. Then she swayed slightly, and began to fall. Ron tried to get through to her but it was useless he was too far. Praying someone would catch her, he watched her descend limply to the ground. At the last second Harry appeared and he caught her, swinging her into his arms.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione cried and pushed her way through, "Oh! Harry - is she all right?"  
  
"She's fainted."  
  
"Gin?" Ron touched her face, "Gin?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"She's was exhausted - and she had been under that rock pile for hours, Dean found them, he got Ginny to the hospital tent right away- he couldn't take them both."  
  
"SO HE LEFT SEAMUS HERE TO DIE?" Lavendar was beyond all reasoning now.  
  
"No! He was all ready dead!" Dean came flying up, "Ginny told you that Lavendar! What's the matter with you?"  
  
"DEAN!" Hermione hollered at him, "Don't yell at her! Can't you see she's upset?"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ron yelled at everyone, "STOP ARGUING! Do you know what we've all just been through? HELL! And more people than just Seamus are dead! More are wounded.. We can't stand here and fight with each other - how does that look? We have to stand together! Help each other now - if I were dead RIGHT NOW I'd be DISGUSTED with all of your actions!"  
  
"Well said Mr. Weasley, now if you don't mind I will take over from here." And Ron stepped back to let Dumbledore work.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Ends and Beginnings

A/N: It has been a really long time since I've done this, but I was re- reading my work, and I felt that finishing it was the right thing to do. It was mean of me to leave my small, yet faithful reviewers hanging like that. So - onward, and to the end....

Ginny pinned her curls back neatly and smoothed her robes out. They were black as usual, but this time the blackness had more weight. It just happened to be fitting for a funeral. Sighing slightly, Ginny made her way downstairs to meet with the rest of the Gryffindors, so they could all proceed to the Great Hall together.  
  
Everyone looked sad, for the loss of Seamus had been a particularly hard blow, especially for Lavendar and the 6th year boys. Seamus had been the only Gryffindor causality, again adding to the difficulty. This was going to be a mass funeral for all that had died - 31 Hogwarts students in total.  
  
Ginny sniffed suddenly at the thought - all those lives gone, and for what? They hadn't beaten Voldemort, not yet. It just wasn't fair. Afraid she would start to cry she busied herself by seizing Harry and straightening the tie he was wearing over his robes. All the 6th year boys had donned one, since Seamus had been half Muggle, it seemed a small way to honor him.  
  
"And you know how this goes because..." Harry whispered to her.  
  
She shrugged, "Dad. He was Muggle crazy so he taught all the boys how to tie one, and naturally that included me as well."  
  
Harry smiled, "Oh well naturally." He drawled, "I see the male resemblance."  
  
"Shut up." she teased, smiling. She checked herself a second later, a guilty expression clouding her features, "We shouldn't.... That was...."  
  
"It's ok, Seamus would have enjoyed that I think." Harry said seriously, "He wouldn't want us crying would he? Seamus was always the bright one."  
  
"Come on, we'd better get downstairs." was all Ginny said.The funeral, though sad and somber, was quite beautiful in it's own way. The weeping was sparse and quiet, and the whole of the students were respectful. Dumbledore made a speech commenting on each student, and certain qualities that made him or her stand out.  
  
Harry could not help flashing back to the time when the hall was directed like this for Cedric. Cho's face swam in front of his mind, streaming with tears. He blinked and impulsively looked around for Lavendar. Not surprisingly, to him at least, her face too was streaming with tears as she held up her glass and drank to Seamus and the others.

Once back in the Common Room, the Gryffindors gathered around the fire, no one saying anything. As it grew later, the younger students went off to bed, and eventually only the 6 years and a few fifth and seventh years remained.  
  
Ron broke the silence first, "I can't believe it really happened. I can't believe things are back to the way they used to be in the Dark years."  
  
Hermione bit her lip and moved closer towards him, "It's so scary," she said.  
  
"But our parents made it out." said a seventh year, named Chris, "I mean, if they can we can. Can't we?"  
  
"I don't know." his girlfriend, a black haired witch named Maria, shook her head, "nothing is certain anymore."  
  
"I hate this." Ginny whispered vehemently, her eyes on the fire.  
  
"Yeah me too." echoed everyone.  
  
"I guess we just have to be patient and...." but Parvati trailed off.  
  
"You know, Hagrid said something to me once, and it's true," Harry offered, "He said, whatever is coming will come, and we'll just have to meet it when it does."  
  
Hermione smiled, just a little, "I always thought Hagrid was brilliant."  
  
"I like that saying, "said Parvati, "I'm going to believe in it...and I'm going to bed." With a goodnight to everyone and a kiss from Dean she left.  
  
Lavendar silently slipped off to bed too, a few moments later.  
  
Eventually the whole of the room left, even Harry went to bed. Left downstairs were Neville, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Neville sighed, "I thought I was going to die." he said to Ron.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I owe you my life you know."  
  
Oh, Neville don't be ridiculous." Ron said.  
  
Neville just shrugged, and then he said, "I'm going to miss it you know."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked drowsily.  
  
"Our old lives."  
  
Ron just looked at him for a moment before he spoke; "Well I'll be dammed if they think they can snatch our new ones right out from under us so quickly."  
  
"Yeah," Neville echoed, "As long as it takes right?"  
  
"Right." Ron said, a note of conviction in his voice.  
  
The only problem was however; no one knew exactly how long it would take, or how many of them really had the strength to endure it. No one could predict the future and none of them could foresee just who was going to survive - and who wasn't.  
  
As Neville and Hermione made their way upstairs Ron walked over to the window. He gazed at the sky for a moment, and settled upon a bright white star directly above him. Whispering, he made a plea to the sky, "Please keep us all. Please let us pull through this - I can't live without them. Please just give us the strength...."  
  
And with a sigh, Ron proceeded up the stairs too, and fell asleep almost immediately upon getting into bed. He had no idea as he lay there that his plea was the same prayer his Mother said every night before she went to sleep.... And he did not know that it had been working for his whole life either.Finn  
  
Nice ending right? Well ...it's up to you all now. 


End file.
